Loving Her
by ugbfan
Summary: A story with Daniel and Betty.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Cold

Summary: A Daniel Betty story.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or the characters.

He never thought that he would have fallen for her. The one person who by all odds was the least likeliest to be like him. They were so different- he had money, power and influence and she came from simple family without money and power. Even though they were really different deep down they were common elements. She was kind and friendly, trying to find her place working in the fashion world where she felt she didn't belong. He too felt he was kind and nice, trying to do the right thing and find his place amongst people who really didn't believe in him. Slowly though through her smiles, laugher and belief in him, she filled his world and he now he couldn't think of a time when she wasn't there and nor did he want to think of a time when she wasn't there. Slowly she became a part of him and took over his world and heart. She was his best friend, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. Their story was something that he would never have expected or even thought of. He didn't even really know when it began and when it ended. As he stared out the window from the backseat of the cab, the rain falling hard and swiftly against the window, his mind began to drift to when it all began .


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day just as it always was or at least that was what is started out as. Daniel grabbed his coffee at the same place and the same time as he always did. He ordered the same order he always did and met the same people in the elevator at work. It was one of those nice warm summer days and the warmness of the day that had fallen on the city seemed to invade Daniel's mood and so he found himself whistling as he got off the elevator once it reached his floor. He walked confidently towards his office whistling with a huge smile gracing his face, excited not only with the day but at the thought of seeing Betty.

As he walked through the office, Amanda went running through and Daniel quickly moved around her before she could run into him and spill his coffee.

"Watch out Amanda" Daniel called out to her as he turned around to continue walking to his desk when he ran into someone else and the coffee went spilling all over his shirt.

"Hey" Daniel called out angrily as he looked down at his shirt now wet with his coffee

"I'm so sorry Daniel" Betty called out apologetically as she started to wipe at his shirt

As soon as Daniel saw it was Betty his look softened

"Its ok Betty, that's why working at a fashion magazine has its benefits. There are always extra shirts around" he said as he smiled softly at her

Betty smiled softly at Daniel and then softly said "Sorry"

"you know you should watch where you are going" Betty said

"Wha- me?" Daniel started to say and then laughed and said "I think I'm going to go and change my shirt" as he smiled and walked towards his office.

When Betty got back to her desk she sat down and sighed. The day had just began and already she felt completely distracted. It wasn't just Daniels' coffee, but a lot of other mistakes she had done so far. She sighed and looked up to see Daniel had changed into a different shirt, not the blue silver stripped one he had on before, but a violet one. Daniel looked up through the window and smiled and waved at Betty, Betty waved back with a small wave. Betty just couldn't concentrate and she knew it had everything to do with her conversation with Henry last night. Henry had told her that he was leaving for Tucson and while Betty knew he would eventually leave, she didn't know it would hurt as much as it did. She thought by having time to prepare she would be ok with it, that her heart would be ok but she found out that she wasn't as prepared as she thought and now that the realization of Henry leaving had become real, she found herself and her heart hurting. She tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think of Henry leaving but she found her thoughts kept going back to Henry. She sighed and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews!! They were great!

Daniel looked up from the papers he was working on and stared out through the window at Betty. He could tell she had been distracted all day and that she had something on her mind. It wasn't just the coffee she spilled on him, all day she just hadn't been…well Betty. He could tell by the way she would look up from her computer every few minutes and sigh or the way she would stare at the computer without typing anything for minutes, or the way she pursed her lips together when she was deep in thought. Nope, today she was completely distracted and clearly upset and Daniel wanted to find out why. He hated seeing her like that, to know that something or someone caused her to be upset. Daniel stared at her for a few more minutes and then put his pen down with a sigh and stood up and went around his desk. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his office and went up to Betty who being completely focused in her work, didn't know Daniel had been watching her for a few minutes.

"Betty?" Daniel said softly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Daniel" Betty said as she jumped, "I haven't finished th-" she started to say but Daniel interrupted her

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, his clear blue eyes gazing at her warmly

"What? I'm fine Daniel. What would make you think I wasn't?" she forced a laugh as she stared away from Daniel

Daniel frowned and then leaned in closer to her "because I know you and I know there's something on your mind"

Betty looked at him for a few minutes "Oh alright!" she exclaimed as she frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. She stared at Daniel and frowned and then looked away and said softly as she looked at the ground "Henry's leaving for Tucson" she continued to stare at the floor

"Oh Betty-" Daniel started to say but was interrupted by Betty

"I know Daniel, I know you don't like him and you didn't like the idea of me dating him and you're gonna say I told you so but you can you just please not. I just don't think I can hear it today ok?. I just don't think I can take your disappointment today ok?" she said as she stared thoughtfully at the ground not wanting to see the look of disappointment in Daniel's eyes.

"Betty, I was know you love Henry and yes, while I don't like him or the idea of you two dating, I know you must be hurting right now. You should have told me"

"No Daniel, I don't want to be treated differently. You warned me about this and I stupidly thought I would be ok with it all" she paused as tears started to form in her eyes "but I just didn't think it would hurt this much, you know?" she said as she looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes

"Betty" Daniel crooked his head to the side and sighed softly as he looked down at her. He couldn't take the look she was giving him. He could see she was completely hurt and he just couldn't take her crying. At that moment he wanted to find Henry and well he didn't know what he would do to him but he would do anything to hurt him as much as he had hurt Betty.

"you know what it's the end of the day, get your things. I'm taking you out" Daniel said as he smiled at her softly

"What? No Daniel. Really. I don't think I want to be out today" Betty started to protest

"come on Betty we'll go out and well maybe even crash a wedding" he said as he winked at her

Betty started to smile and then looked down 'no Daniel, really, I just want to sit on the couch and cry myself in a pillow"

"well while that sounds inviting" Daniel said jokingly "I think I have a better idea. So grab your things, were going out!" Daniel said as he grabbed her by the arm

"Oh ok..ok…" Betty said in a defeated tone. She knew Daniel wouldn't stop until she said yes.

She grabbed her things just as Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her with him

"Hey let me at least get my coat on" she wailed as she was being pulled away


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were really encouraging. Thank you!! You guys are great!

Daniel and Betty were in the back of the town car going back to Betty's house after Daniel had taken Betty out. Betty turned towards Daniel

'Thanks Daniel for taking me out tonight. I know you must have had plans and you changed them for me."

"Not really" Daniel said as he shrugged his shoulders "it was just going to be me in that big old apartment. So if anything, you did me a favour" Daniel said as he smiled at Betty

Betty smiled at him and then turned back to look outside the window.

Betty stared out the window of the car across from Daniel who was also looking out his window. Betty glanced at him and then returned her gaze to the window. She knew Daniel kept stealing glances her way and in her mind it was comforting, to know that he cared. It was one of the things she loved about their relationship, they both knew what eachother needed. He knew she needed her time to think about things, knowing he was beside her silently offering his support. He didn't feel the need to fill the air with conversation, he generously afforded her the luxury of sitting with him without having to say anything. Betty smiled to herself, even though nothing was being said between them, at the same time it spoke volumes.

Betty thought of Henry and how much her relationship with Henry was so much different than her relationship with Daniel. Daniel seemed to know her so much more than Henry did. It wasn't that Henry didn't try, he did, but with Daniel it was easier, he didn't have to try, he just in his own way- knew.

Betty's thoughts wandered to Henry. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so much ever since he left. She knew he was leaving, she had prepared herself for it, but somehow it still hurt. It hurt more than she had wanted to admit. She really hadn't talked to anyone about Henry. Everyone in her family, in their own way had tried to make her feel better about Henry leaving but she just couldn't find herself being able to talk about it with them. She didn't want to admit to anyone how she felt about Henry leaving.

"I thought he would stay" Betty said so quietly, Daniel almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Daniel asked as he turned towards her

Betty looked away from the window and turned towards Daniel

"I thought Henry would have stayed. I thought the past few months would have changed his mind about things" Betty said

Daniel remained quiet, silently letting Betty continue

"I know he's having a kid, but somehow I thought maybe it would work out"

Daniel paused for a moment and then quietly said "I don't think you did anything wrong Betty. If anything I think Henry should have been the one to put a stop to things"

"What?" Betty looked at him surprised at what he had said

Daniel looked at her, "what I mean is, well, if I were Henry I would have broken it off with you"

Betty looked at Daniel surprised at him 'what" she asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I just feel that if you love someone you should protect them, I wouldn't want you to be hurt and feeling the way you are now, knowing that in a few months you would feel that way, well I would sacrifice my happiness to make sure you don't feel that way. That's why I think Henry should have broken it off."

Daniel saw the tears starting to form in her eyes "I'm sorry Betty- I shouldn't have.." but before he could finish his sentence, Betty reached out and drew him into a tight hug. As Daniel wrapped his arms around her, Betty said softly 'Thank you".

Daniel smiled to himself and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Betty released him and moved back to her seat.

When the car pulled up along Betty's house, Betty reached out to grab her bag and then looked at Daniel

"I wish everyone could see the side of you that I see." she said softly and then quickly reached for the door and exited the car. Before Daniel could say anything she was gone and as he sat in the car as it drove along to his house, Daniel thought about what she said and the evening they had spent together.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were really encouraging. Thank you!!

"I had a lot of fun tonight" Betty laughed as she reached her doorstep. Daniel followed closely behind.

"Yeah I did too. Did you see the look on that guys face when you told him that you were from Queens and he better not mess with you?"

"Yeah" Betty said as she giggled

Betty turned around and faced Daniel, he was standing one step below her so for once she was standing taller than him. She looked down at him and their eyes locked for a minute as she stared intently at him, Daniel stared at her finding himself getting lost in her eyes, he didn't expect to feel so much intensity between them and it was causing a lot of new feelings in him and after a moment, he broke away from her and looked down for a moment, when he looked back up he found her staring out thoughtfully across the street lost in her own thoughts. Daniel followed her gazed and looked behind him across the street trying to find out what had intrigued Betty so much. When he didn't see anything he turned back to her.

"what are you staring at?" he asked inquisitively as he found himself smiling

Betty thought for a minute and then said 'nothing really just that I had a lot of fun lately and then I realized we have been spending a lot of time together lately." Betty said as she continued to stare out into the evening.

"Yeah I guess we have. Is that a problem?" Daniel frowned as he asked her. He really didn't want to hear her say yes. Ever since Henry had left Betty and Daniel had found themselves spending more time together over the past few weeks and months. They either went out or spent time at Daniels' place and occasionally at the Suarez's house.

"hmm no, of course not" Betty said as she suddenly drew herself attention away from the street and back to Daniel, his question surprising her.

"Why would you think that?" she asked and continued before he could answer

"I like the time we spend together. Its not that, it just made me realize how long Henry has been gone" she said as she stared at him her brown eyes filled with so much depth, it took a minute before Daniel could answer.

"I'm sorry Betty" he said as she watched her closely

Betty looked down at Daniel and smiled with a slight laugh in her voice she said

"Why would you be sorry? Its not your fault. Its mine I was the one who was stupid enough to think I wouldn't be hurt. You warned me about it"

"You're not stupid" Daniel said as he frowned, it reminded him of the time when he had called her stupid and the look of hurt that flashed across her face when he said it. It was a moment he didn't want to think of.

"You were in love with him, if anyone is stupid its him. He's the one who left you. Any guy would be crazy to leave you Betty." Daniel said with sincerity that even Betty was surprised by. She looked down at him and saw the care in his eyes, and something else but she couldn't say what it was. She smiled at him and reached a hand out on his cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I keep you around" she said softly as she smiled at him

Daniel looked at her and returned the smile laughing softly to himself

Betty looked at him for a moment before she slowly moved her hand away and said 'It's late I better get going. Otherwise my boss will get mad if I don't get him his coffee on time."

"Really? How can you work for someone like that?" he said in a shocked tone as she turned away from him and put the key into the lock on the door.

"Hmm..I don't know." She said as she turned around as she unlocked the door

"I guess I'm rather fond of him" she said just before she opened the door, she turned around and said softly 'goodnight"

Daniel smiled softly at her 'goodnight Betty"

He watched her until she was inside and she locked the door. Then he turned around and smiled widely as he walked back to the town car that was waiting just outside Betty's house. He walked back with a spring in his step, he just couldn't hide the happiness Betty caused him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thank you!!

"you want to what??" Betty said in a surprised voice

"You heard me. Come on Betty" Daniel said as he was standing beside Betty's desk arms crossed across his chest looking at Betty as she was sitting at her desk

"I can't believe you want to do it again" Betty said in a surprised look at Daniel

"Why not? We had fun last time" Daniel said to her just as Mark walked by and looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Betty glared at Mark and then turned her attention back to Daniel, she reached out and grabbed his arm to bring him closer to her and in a hushed voice she said

"you really want to go karaoking again?" she asked

"Yeah why not, it was fun when we went" Daniel said

"It was fun" Betty thought for a minute and then gave Daniel a big smile and said "ok" I didn't think I would ever hear you say you want to go karaoking" Betty said as she smiled

"alright, but this time I pick the song" Daniel said as he started to walk back to his office, Betty smiled surprised at Daniel.

"That was a lot of fun" Betty exclaimed as she giggled to herself as they left the Karaoke place.

Daniel looked over at her and smiled.

As Daniel stared into Betty's eyes, he started to feel his heart stir and new feelings that he hadn't felt before. Something he hadn't felt for anyone else before. Sure it felt a little like how he felt for Sophia but there was much more to this feeling.

He watched her for a moment, he watched how the lights from the street danced across her face, illuminating the beauty of her features. The way her cheeks were red from the coldness surrounding them, the way her dark hair blew across her face everytime the wind blew through them. When they had been singing together, he couldn't help but feel like this is where he belonged, right beside her. He felt himself getting lost in her eyes as they were singing. Things felt right when she was with him. Betty believed in him the way no one else did, she was always there for him, the one person he could always trust. With Betty, he wanted her to have everything she had always wanted. He wanted to do things for her, to help her, it wasn't just because he felt he owed her, it was also because he truly enjoyed doing things for her, to see her improve or grow- the same way he thought she felt about him. He liked it when Betty was with him, he felt like a complete person with her, she balanced him out, kept him in line, He was the happiest with Betty- he knew it and he was the happiest when he made her happy. As Daniel gazed at Betty, he realized this is where he wanted to always be, with her. He had tried to dismiss these feelings before when he was with her outside her house but this time he couldn't ignore the feelings. He was in love with Betty.

"You're quiet?" Betty looked in Daniel's direction, interrupting his thoughts

"Oh uh…. just thinking"

Betty gave him a questioning look "about what?" she asked. It was such an simple question, and as Daniel gazed down at Betty, he saw the care in her eyes

"oh just thinking…" his voice trailed off as he looked around trying to find some excuse to explain "just thinking that the first person to get to the end of the street gets to pick the next song" he said as he grinned at her

Betty's eyes widen as she looked at him with a gleam in her eye, she smiled widely at him 'you're on' she exclaimed

Daniel paused, he loved that about her- how she could just be so playful, so unlike anyone else he had been with, and then suddenly against what he knew he shouldn't do, he reached out and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek startling Betty.

Betty looked up at him surprised 'wh-" but before she could say anything Daniel laughed noticing the surprised look, and started to race down the street

Betty then noticed Daniel running down the street

'hey you cheated' she called out as she started to chase after him, Betty's laugh floating through the air behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews!! They were great!

As Betty got to her room, she put her things down as her mind started to think about Daniel. He had just taken her back home and as she got to her room she found she couldn't stop thinking about him. The kiss he had given her still lingering on her cheek. She had a really good time with him karaoking and as they were singing and he was looking at her so intently, she found herself getting lost in his blue eyes. She forgot about everything and everyone, her family, work, friends…Henry. Betty sighed lately she had started thinking less of Henry which was good but lately she found herself thinking of Daniel often. When she was with him it felt like he was invading her whole essence. She was the most happiest with him and she found herself looking forward to the time they could spend together even if it was just a minute in his office or a minute stolen at her desk. She wanted that interaction with him and when she wasn't with him, well things just didn't feel right.

Betty lifted a hand to her cheek and lightly fingered the area where he had kissed her. She sighed and said to herself "I can't have feelings for him. He's my boss, my friend"

"I can't and I don't have feelings for Daniel" Betty said outloud to herself as her way of trying to convince herself, which didn't seem to be working

"Feelings for Daniel?" Hilda exclaimed outside of Betty's door and she started to walk towards Betty

"You have feelings for Daniel?" Hilda said as she raised her eyebrow excitedly at Betty

"What! no" Betty jumped up, she pushed Hilda into her room and then closed the door behind her.

"I don't have feelings for Daniel, he's my boss, my friend" Betty said as she looked at Hilda

"Does Daniel feel the same way for you?" Hilda asked as she looked at Betty intently

"What? I don't know, I mean no" Betty said as she tried to convince Hilda she didn't have feelings for Daniel

Hilda looked at Betty for a moment and then took both her hands in hers. "There's nothing wrong if you have feelings for Daniel Betty. I mean look at all the time you have been spending together"

Betty looked at Hilda and then down at their hands entwined in her lap

"He's my boss Hilda, my best friend. I can't have feelings for him"

"Has he told you he has feelings for you?" Hilda asked

"What? No,he doesn't have feelings for me Hilda, he's just my friend, he's been spending time with me to help me stop thinking about Henry"

"But you have feelings for him?" Hilda continued

Betty looked up at Hilda and then said "its just lately I've been thinking about him more often, you know. We've been spending all this time together and I just can't let myself fall for him Hilda, He's my friend"

"Sure you can, but you do realize he's Daniel Meade right? I mean he's different than us. He grew up in a different place then us. I mean he has a reputation of being with so many girls. I just don't want you to get your heart broken"

"Daniel and I are just friends Hilda"

"He is a nice friend to you Betty" Hilda paused for a moment

"The way I see it, if you don't tell him how you feel, how will you know how he does?" Hilda said as she looked at Betty and then pulled her into a hug with Betty not sure what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great!

Betty got to work and put her things down at her desk. She was waiting for Daniel to come in so she could tell him how she felt. She thought about it last night and decided that she would tell Daniel how she felt about him and if he felt the same way then it would be great and if not, well, they would just continue their friendship.

Daniel walked into work and as he passed by Betty he tried to not smile widely

"Hey Betty" he said as he walked past her to his office

"Hi Daniel" Betty said

After a few minutes, Betty walked into Daniel's office. Daniel had his head down as he was focused on work.

"Uh Daniel, can I uh talk to you for a minute?" Betty asked tentatively

Daniel looked up at Betty "sure Betty, what's on your mind?"

"Well…its just th-"

Mark suddenly ran into Daniels' office interrupting Betty

"Willi wants to see you in her office right now about the Book" Mark called out hurriedly

"Alright, tell her I'll be there in a minute" Daniel said with an annoyed tone

Mark ran out of the office to find Willi, Daniel got up from his desk and walked around it towards Betty, he reached out a hand and placed it gently on her shoulder

"Sorry Betty, can this wait? You know how Willi is" Daniel said apologetically with a regretful expression on his face

Betty looked at Daniel and simply nodded

"Thanks" Daniel said as he walked past her and out the door towards Willi's office

When Daniel got back to his office, Betty watched him for a little while and when it seemed she could talk to him, she went back to his office. Just as she was approaching the door to his office, his phone rang and Daniel grabbed it. He started to talk excitedly to the designer on the phone, he looked up and saw Betty at his door, he smiled at her.

Betty sighed and turned back to her desk. Each time she tried to talk to him something or someone kept interrupting her. She felt like maybe it wasn't the right thing to tell him. All her previous doubts entering her mind.

At the end of the day Daniel looked up and saw Betty at her desk working, he remembered she had wanted to talk to him. He got up from his desk and walked out of his office towards her desk.

"Hey Betty, you said you wanted to talk to me. Sorry it's just been pretty busy today" Daniel said as he watched her

"Oh no that's ok, it was nothing" Betty said as she looked up at Daniel

"No really, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Daniel asked her with a curious look on his face

"Nothing Daniel, it wasn't important" Betty said trying to convince Daniel

"Well I think I am going to head out" Betty said as she started to put things away and reach for her coat

"Oh ok, well I can give you a ride home" Daniel started to offer

"No!" Betty yelled out quickly and then realizing how it might have sounded as she watched Daniel look at her with a surprised expression

"Uh actually I have some things I wanted to do…you know..uh…girl things…" Betty said as she flinged her arms around and played with her hands as she tried to think of a reason

"Oh..ok" Daniel said and to Betty it seemed there was a look of disappointment flashed across his face.

Betty didn't want to say no but she thought it would be the best thing, she wanted to have some time away from Daniel so they wouldn't get too close and that would stop her from having more feelings for Daniel.

"Goodnight Daniel" Betty said softly to Daniel

"Goodnight Betty" Daniel said as he watched her leave. When she had left, he looked around at the empty office

"So what should we do tonight Daniel?" he said to himself

Maybe he would call one of the guys, since he had been spending more time with Betty lately, he hadn't really spent any time with the guys. Daniel thought to himself.

Daniel smiled and then turned back towards his office, he walked to his desk and grabbed the phone and dialed the number he had memorized "I should have this number memorized for all the times I called him" Daniel said

"Becks! What are you up to tonight?" Daniel said excitedly


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thank you

Daniel sat at the bar drinking a beer waiting for Becks. They decided to meet up at a local bar they would frequently visit. It was a small pub in the middle of the city. The door opened and a small bell rang out, calling out the attention to everyone there that someone had arrived. Becks walked into the pub and looked around, seeing Daniel at the bar he made his way towards him.

"Hey man, good to see you!" Becks called out as he reached out his hand to shake Daniels.

Daniel turned at the sound of Becks and stuck out his hand excitedly

"Hey back at you!" Daniel called out

The two of them shuck hands and reached out to give eachother a quick pat on the back.

Becks grabbed a seat at the bar 'so what have you been up to lately? I haven't heard from you for a while"

"Nothing much- the usual" Daniel said as he shrugged. "How about you?" Daniel asked

"Aw you know me-"

"I figured you were seeing someone that's why we haven't heard from you" Becks said as he took his drink and glanced at Daniel.

Daniel looked at Becks, not sure of what to say. How could he tell him 'sure I'm seeing someone, or I want to be seeing someone but I haven't been able to tell her" . Daniel looked at Becks, 'uh not really"

"you're seeing someone, aren't you!" Becks said excitedly "well who is she? Is she that model…what was her name?" Becks trailed off as he started to think about the name

"No- it's no one, I'm not seeing anyone" Daniel started to protest

Becks looked at him, not really believing him.

"So….who are you seeing?" Daniel tried to change the topic to Becks.

"Well…" he started to say as Daniel laughed


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks!

"hey Betty darling, is Danny boy in?" Becks called out to Betty as he walked by her desk asking more out of formality then really caring or wanting an answer

"go right in" Betty mumbled to herself as she glared in the direction of Becks

Betty turned back to her work as Becks walked into Daniel's office

"Daniel!" Becks called out

Daniel looked up from his work surprised to find Becks in his office

"Becks, whats going on?" Daniel asked as his eyes followed Becks as he walked up to his desk and promptly put two hands on his desk staring intently at Daniel

"Nothing really- just came by to see how my old friend was doing"

"Since yesterday?" Daniel laughed but continued "things are good"

"So what are we on for tonight?" Becks asked

Daniel stole a glance towards Betty's direction, he didn't want to say anything but he had actually planned on spending the evening with Betty. Of course Betty didn't even know about it, he was going to ask her later. Unbeknownst to Daniel Becks caught the side glance Daniel did in Betty's direction.

Becks looked back towards the direction Daniel was looking at and then turned quickly back to Daniel.

"That's it isn't it?" Becks said with disbelief in his voice

Daniel confused and surprised looked at Becks 'what are you talking about?"

"Her" Becks said and then quickly glanced back and pointed in Betty's direction "She's the one you're with" he said with disbelief

"I can't believe this" Becks said surprised

"What? Betty? No" Daniel started to refuse "Betty and I are just friends. I'm not with Betty" Daniel said as he glanced over to see if Betty had heard their conversation, he turned back to find Becks staring at him

"Well you might not be with her, but you sure want to be" Becks said

"come on Daniel, I know you well enough, I've seen that look before" Becks said

"What look?" Daniel said surprised

"That look you just gave, it's always the look you have when you like someone" Becks said "I can't believe this you like her?" Becks said still surprised

Becks continued "and by the looks of it you've got it bad" Becks said as he started to laugh "Well Daniel I was going to invite you out with me and a bunch of models, but somehow I don't think you would be interested" Becks said as he started to laugh and make his way towards the door

"Talk to you later" Becks called out and as he passed by Betty's desk, Betty looked up to find Becks giving her a sly grin 'see you later Betty" he called out sweetly with a wink. Betty looked at him squinting her eyes with a confused look. She turned towards Daniel who had followed Becks out of his room

"what was that about?" she asked giving him a confused look as she gestured towards the direction of Becks

Daniel paused and said 'uh its just Becks being…Becks" he said as he quickly turned back into his office, Betty looked at him for a moment not sure if she should believe him and then deciding that she would never understand men and specifically Becks she rolled her eyes and went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thank you!

Betty started to pack up her things, it was the end of the day and as she looked up she saw Daniel walking towards her.

"Have a goodnight Daniel" Betty said

Daniel paused for a moment, he wanted to see if Betty wanted to go out tonight, "Uh..hey Betty, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

Betty wanted to say yes, she wanted to go out with Daniel but she knew she shouldn't, she needed to be away from Daniel to stop herself from falling for him

"Uh, maybe another time?" Betty said as she watched Daniel closely. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment on his face again.

Daniel started to get concerned, lately Betty didn't want to go out together,

"Uh..are we ok Betty?" a look of concern written all over his face "its just that lately you don't want to go out or anything…I mean..did I do something to upset you?" he asked

Betty sighed she felt bad that Daniel was upset, the last person she wanted to upset was Daniel.

"no Daniel, not at all. Its just I have a few things to do today. How about tomorrow?" she asked

"ok" Daniel said as he still looked concerned, "but were ok?" he asked as he lowered his gaze and watched Betty carefully

Betty smiled 'yeah, come here" she said as she gestured towards her, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him "were more than ok" she said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her in his arms.

Daniel closed his eyes and held Betty in his arms, feeling this was the only place he wanted to be. This felt right he thought to himself.

"I'm glad we decided to go out tonight" Betty said as she looked up at Daniel only to find him gazing down at her.

"Yeah it was a fun night" Daniel smiled down at Betty

Betty broke her gaze from Daniel and then looked forward as they continued to walk. She wasn't sure if going out with Daniel was the right thing but she really didn't want to say no. She didn't want to ruin the friendship she shared with him and she knew that if she kept saying no she would be effecing their relationship and that was the last thing she wanted to do. So she decided to accept his offer but try to not get too close. Besides, she didn't think she could say no, she liked being with Daniel, things just seemed right with him by her side. It was one of those things you couldn't explain. All those times she said no to him it hurt. She knew in some small way it was hurting him and by hurting him it equally hurt her. It also hurt her to say no, she didn't want to say no, she wanted to be around him. Just the way he would look at her or smile at her warmly, it was more than any girl could ever want.

Now as they were walking towards home, and a cool breeze fell through the city and wrapped itself around her, Betty, clunched at her coat and instinctively moved closer to Daniel just as he moved closer to her and laid his hand on her back, guiding her through the busy streets.

"Its pretty busy today" Betty remarked as she watched all the people leaving some kind of event.

"Yeah must have been something going on" Daniel said as he watched the people as he protectively guided Betty through the crowd.

Betty watched the arena they were passing by, watching the crowd leaving the event. Daniel glanced down and Betty and then followed her gaze to the crowd and the arena.

"Have you ever been to an event before?" Daniel asked as he gazed down at Betty

"Not really" Betty called out to him over the crowd

Daniel nodded and then continued to guide her through the crowd. When they were finally on a quiet street, Betty turned towards Daniel "instead of you having to take me all the way back home and then drive back in the opposite direction, I'll just grab a cab from here" Betty said just as Daniel started to protest "what no its ok- "

"Betty interrtupted him "Daniel, it doesn't make sense, it's a busy night. I'll just grab a cab"

Daniel sighed he knew more than to argue with a determined Betty.

"You sure?" Daniel asked concern written all over his face as he looked down at Betty

Betty nodded

Daniel paused for a moment and then said 'well ok…but only if I can call the town car for you. I'll grab the cab" he said

Betty sighed she knew there was no point in arguing with Daniel, she could tell he had made up his mind and would be determined that was the only way he would agree.

"fine" Betty said as she looked up at him

"We should race your town car against my cab…who makes it to your house first?" Daniel laughed

Betty laughed, I think I would win she said as she smiled up at him

Daniel smiled and then started to call the town car.

A few minutes later the town car pulled up to Daniel and Betty, before the driver could get out of the car, Daniel reached around Betty and opened the door for her. Betty started to move into the car and then stopped she paused and turned towards Daniel who's arm was still extended holidng the door open for her.

Betty turned and was standing closely between the car and Daniel's arm. She paused not sure what to say and how to say what she wanted, she smiled 'thanks Daniel", Daniel smiled and started to move in closer to her.

Daniel reached out and moved a stray hair away from her face and curled it behind her ear. His gaze intent on Betty, he started to bend his head down just slightly, Betty watched him closely not sure what to do. She knew she should move but as she watched him intently she couldn't resist wanting to know what he would do next. Daniel slightly bent his head towards Betty, and started to smile as he felt himself falling more in love with her as he watched her. All of a sudden a car honked loudly breaking the spell as Daniel and Betty broke apart and quickly turned to look behind them.

Daniel turned back towards Betty as she looked at him and then quickly said 'thanks Daniel" and then moved into the car and closed the door. Daniel stared for a moment at the door realizing just how close he came to telling Betty how he felt.

He watched as the car pulled away and waved at Betty as she waved at him through the window. As Betty waved to Daniel and as the sight of him vanished in the darkness of the night as they pulled away, Betty turned to look out the window lost in her thoughts of what just happened.

As the car pulled up to her house, Betty got out and walked towards her house, as she got closer she noticed a dark figure out on her front door.

"You didn't race me did you Daniel?" Betty laughed as she called out to the person at her house

As Betty got closer the person moved closer and out of the shadow

A look of surprise moved over Betty's face as she stared at the person for moment not believing who it was

"Henry?" Betty said suprised


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks!

"I know you must be surprised to see me" Henry started to say

Betty laughed bitterly and then looked at Henry without any emotion

"Charlie and I well we were thinking of moving back here" Henry started to say

"Well I wish you both the best" Betty said and then started to move past Henry to get to her door but Henry stepped in front of her to stop her

"I know this couldn't have been easy"

"Easy?" Betty glared at him and then continued "no Henry it wasn't easy- I loved you and you left me, and I know we both knew that, but it still hurt" she looked up at him, with tears starting to form in her eyes

"Charlie and I were thinking of moving here but separately" Henry said as he looked at Betty

"What" Betty looked at him surprised as she wiped a tear away

"Charlie knows I'm just with her because of the kid, she wants to try living separately. We both thought it would be better to do that here, where I can work" and he paused watching Betty "and I want to be here…because you're here"

"Henry…" Betty started to protest

"I know it won't be easy" Henry said as he reached down to grab her hands and hold them in hers between them. Betty looked down at their hands "but I want to try…with you" he said softly as he leaned in closer to her. Betty looked up at him, not sure what to say and after a minute she looked at him closely "I don't know, I need to think about it"

Knowing that he hadn't convinced her, Henry decided to try to convince her, he wanted to be with her.

"Move in with me" Henry said quickly, he wanted Betty to know he meant what he said

"What?" Betty said surprised

"I know we tried before, but this time its different" Henry said as he held her hands

"I..I don't know, I have to think about it" Betty said and then pulled her hands out of henrys. She wasn't sure how she felt about Henry and now that she had feelings for Daniel, she wasn't sure if being with Henry was the right thing. Betty turned from Henry and quickly went to the door and went into her house.

Henry watched the door for a minute and then grabbed his things and walked down the street.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great!

The next day, Betty walked into work her thoughts all over the conversation last night with Henry. A cascading amount of feelings were going through her. She still cared about Henry and a part of her sure still loved him, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to put herself through that again.

"Hey Betty?" Daniel called out to her cheerily.

Daniels voice surprising Betty and bringing her out of her thoughts 'oh Hi Daniel" Betty called out, distraction evident in her voice

Daniel walked into his office and put his things down and looked out towards Betty. She seemed a bit distracted but thought it was probably just her work. He reached out and picked up the tickets he had bought for them, he wanted to take Betty out to an event since she had told him she had not been to one. Daniel reached out and put the tickets away.

And then there was Daniel….Betty thought to herself, her own conflicting feelings for him conflicting her mind. She couldn't hurt him, but then again she thought to herself, what was she hurting? Its not like he had feelings for her, they were friends, good friends. Sure he cared about her but not as anything more than a friend. But would her own feelings for Daniel allow herself to be with Henry she thought to herself.

Betty sighed and then sat down to get her work done, at least that was not something she had to ponder about.

After, Betty walked into Daniel's office, not entirely sure of what or rather how she was going to tell him about Henry. Her thoughts completely occupied, she walked into his office.

"Hi Daniel" she said as she gazed at him sitting behind his desk

"Hey Betty" he said as he glanced up and smiled at her

"so I uh I had a good time yesterday" she said as she watched him carefully

Daniel looked up again, this time putting his pen down, an indicator she had his full attention

"Yeah I did too" he smiled "I wanted to.." his voice trailed off as he reached into his desk to get the tickets, he pulled them out when Betty interrupted him

"Henry's back" she quickly said

Daniel looked up surprised, the tickets all but long forgotten as he placed them on his desk.

"What?" he asked, a look of surprise written across his face

Betty sighed 'last night, when I got back, Henry was there"

Daniel stood up, anger replacing any previous expression of surprise he once held. He placed his hands on his hips, as he watched her.

"What? What did he want?" he asked, but already knowing the answer to that question, it was Betty and he wasn't going to let it happen. The told himself and Betty last time, that he wasn't going to let him hurt her again.

Betty knew Daniel was going to get angry, she was just surprised at how angry he was getting.

"he wanted to get back together" she said

Daniel watched her carefully for a moment, watching her,'there's more, isn't there?" he asked as he watched her closely

Betty looked at him, knowing she would have to tell him

"he asked me to move in with him" she said and then took a step back knowing the blast of anger that was going to erupt

"what?" Daniel yelled out a look of surprise and anger on his face

Daniel said 'So what did he say when you told him to get out"

Betty looked at him silently not knowing how to tell him that she didn't tell him no, something she knew she should have

Daniel looked at her surprised, knowing what the silence meant 'you did tell him no..right?" he asked incredulously

"I…I…told him I would think about it" she said slowly

"What?" Daniel asked surprise in his voice

"How…How…could you tell him that? You can't seriously be considering it?" he asked as Betty noticed a little anger entering into his voice

"well.." but before Betty could explain, Daniel interrupted her

"How could you consider it Betty?...look at how you felt the last time he left, do I have to remind you of that? How hard its been for you?" his voice trailed off as he gestured towards her, the anger still in his voice

Knowing that he was right but also hearing the hint of anger in his voice, Betty found herself getting angry

"No you don't have to remind me of that Daniel, I know how I felt then and I know what its been and how I feel"

Daniel sighed knowing he had hurt her, he didn't want to hurt her but he just couldn't understand how she could even consider being with Henry.

"So you're just going to say yes then?" he asked with surprise in his voice

"I don't know" she said as she watched him

"Do you still love him?" he asked softly

Betty looked at him for a moment "I don't know…maybe"

Daniel looked at her for a moment and then gazed down at his desk sighing

Betty started to turn towards the door when she paused and turned back to Daniel.

"I didn't say no because I thought maybe Henry deserves a second chance" she paused for a moment, "I thought you of all people would understand that" she said as tears started to form in her eyes. Daniel looked up at her, his own eyes dark and regretful. She turned back towards the door before Daniel could say anything.

Daniel sighed and looked down at his desk, he picked up the tickets and looked at them for a moment before putting them into the drawer.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Everyone,

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I know many of you have reviewed but I noticed the number of reviews has gone down and I was wondering if there is something you don't like about the story? This way I can make it better!

Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great!

Daniel sat at his desk and stared out at the empty office. It had been two weeks, two weeks of watching Betty and Henry. Their relationship wasn't like it was and he couldn't but help but blame it all on Henry. He had some small moments with Betty but things were different. Their conversations were limited to work, family, anything but Henry. With Betty being with Henry, he was reminded of all the things he went through with Sophia. He had told himself that he wouldn't put himself through that again. Daniel ran a hand through his hair, he really didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't watch her being with him. He needed to get out of town, he needed to be away from her, to get over his feelings for her.

Daniel reached out and grabbed his phone and dialed Alexis' number. When he got her machine, he left her a message telling her that he needed to get away for a while and that Betty was to stay as an assistant. Next he started to leave a note for Betty.

He grabbed his things, got into the town car as he turned to look out the window, his thoughts on Betty.

Betty walked into work the next day determined to talk to Daniel. It had been a few weeks with tension between them and she just wanted things to be the way they used to be. She wanted to talk to him the way they used to be able to talk. Ever since she had told him about Henry their relationship changed, they didn't spend as much time together and when they were together, the conversation was reserved for safe topics, and of course nothing involving Henry. She still had Henry who had been pushing her for a decision on them moving in together but she still wasn't sure what she wanted.

Betty got to her desk and noticed an envelope, she picked it up and opened it, removing the piece of paper and unfolding the paper. She started to read it and as she read, a look up surprise moved over her face. After she read the note, she quickly picked up her phone and dialed the ever so familiar number. After a few rings, she heard the message

"Hi you've reached Daniel Meade…" Betty hung up the phone, tears starting to form in her eyes at hearing the sound of Daniels voice. She wanted to leave a message but what could she say? "Daniel its Betty, I miss you, please come back". No, she decided, she wouldn't ask him to come back, she would support him, just like he did for her when Henry left.

Betty looked at Daniel's office, as tears started to form in her eyes. She felt like a piece of her was gone, and she would never feel whole without it.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! They were great!

6 Months later

The darkness of the night sky fell across the city, as storm clouds gathered and rain poured heavily upon the city. The dark storm clouds and heavy rain illuminated by the bright city lights.

As Daniel stared out the window of the backseat of the cab, rain falling heavily against it, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He never thought he would return to the city, to her. After he had left, he had tried to spend time with other people, but he couldn't forget her. He tried to go back to the way he was before he had met her, when he used to just have fun but he couldn't, he wasn't the same person anymore, what used to interest him no longer gave him the same joy. She had changed him, and he was a better person because of her. Most often after spending time with anyone, at some point they would ask him who Betty was, and why he kept talking about her.

Daniel realized that he couldn't let Henry win, he had to fight for Betty. While he might not be the perfect man, and he might not be as perfect as Henry, he wanted to prove it to her that he could make her as happy as Henry did. Sure, he had money and power, something Henry lacked, but he knew Betty, and he knew that wasn't something she cared about, which made him love her even more. Betty loved someone for the person they were, not for what they had.

As he thought about her Daniel smiled to himself, something he found himself doing quite often whenever he thought about her. He knew he didn't deserve her and she deserved someone better than him, but he wanted to prove it to her that he was deserving of her love. He didn't know how she felt, a part of him thought she would call him, convince him in the only way that she could, to return and not leave, but she didn't. He had waited and a part of him held out some hope that she would call, but she didn't call. He only got one message from her, simply letting him know she was ok with it. He knew though, she was just trying to be a good friend, it was her way of saying she supported him like she always did. She was his constant, she always supported him no matter what.

The cab gently rolled to a stop on the side of the street opposite to Betty's house. Daniel paid the cab and opened the door. When he got out, he shut the door and adjusted his carry on bag on his shoulder. The rain starting to soak his rain coat and dampen his hair and gentle drops slowly made their way down his face. Daniel paused and crossed the street slowly, once in front of Betty's house, he paused watching the house carefully. The rain continued to fall over him as he watched the house. He slowly made his way to her house and when he reached the door he knocked gently. He turned his back and looked down the street as he waited, when the sound of the door opened, he turned around.

"Daniel?" Ignacio called out surprised to see Daniel

"Mr.Suarez, hi" Daniel said as he stuck out his hand

Ignacio reached out and shook Daniels hand

"please come on in, you're all wet" he said as he moved away from the door to usher Daniel inside

"uh actually I'm ok, but I was wondering if Betty was home?" Daniel said

Ignacio paused for a moment 'uh yes, just a second let me get her for you" he said and as he turned, he stopped and turned back towards Daniel "I thought you had left?"

Daniel paused 'oh uh yeah I did, but I just got back" Daniel said

Ignacio watched Daniel carefully for a moment and then smiled 'don't worry son, we all do funny things when we are in love" he said as he winked and turned around before Daniel could say anything leaving Daniel with a surprised look wondering how he knew how he felt about Betty.

He heard Ignacio call out 'Betty, there is someone here to see you"

After what seemed like hours but was really just a few seconds, Betty got to the door and paused surprised to see Daniel

"Daniel?" Betty said

Daniel smiled shyly. So many times while had been away he had wished he could see her and now that he was standing here watching her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Hi" he said softly

Daniel looked down for a moment, not sure of how to say how he felt

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, the tone of her voice made Daniel look up sharply. Her usually soft look was replaced by a cold hard look.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- they were great! Thanks!

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, the tone of her voice made Daniel look up sharply. Her usually soft look was replaced by a cold hard stare.

Daniel slightly surprised by the sudden change in her tone and look, was taken a back.

He looked down for a moment and then back at her with a regretful and apologetic look

"I know you must be mad, I'm sorry Betty" he paused

Betty interrupted him "how could you leave without even talking to me, without even saying goodbye?" she said with a hurt and angry expression across her face. Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Betty, I wanted to tell you in person, but I just, I just couldn't. I knew you would try to talk me out of it. It was just something I needed to do" he said with an apologetic and regretful expression.

"Do you know what I went through the past few months?" Betty asked accusingly the anger starting to replace the hurt in her voice.

"I needed my best friend, I needed you, and you weren't there for me" Betty said as tears started to form in her eyes. Daniel looked up sharply at her

"I'm so sorry Betty, I never wanted to hurt you, you have to believe me" Daniel said softly

Betty nodded her head quietly and then rushed into Daniel's arms, throwing her arms around him enveloping him into a warm hug. Daniel taken a back by her, stepped back as he wrapped his own arms around her and held her tightly.

Tears streaming down her face, her face pressed into his shoulder, Betty said softly into his shoulder, "I missed you"

Daniel smiled "I missed you more I think" he said softly

After a few moments, Betty pulled away from Daniel's arms to look up at him but still held two hands on his arms as she looked up at him.

Daniel looked down at her, his own arms still wrapped around her. He watched her closely for a minute.

"How are things with Henry?" he asked, it was the one question he didn't want to ask, but somehow he needed to know.

"we broke up" she said as she looked down

"what?" Daniel asked a look of surprise on his face

Betty moved out of his arms as Daniel reluctantly let her go, and turned away from Daniel. Betty waited for a moment and then turned to look back at him. she looked up at him.

"we never moved in together and when we were together, it was different, there was something missing. Something that had always been there even when I was with Walter and even with Henry before he had left but this time, it was different" Betty said as she shook her head. She paused and then continued and said softly "It took me a while to figure it out, but I realized that what was missing was….you" she said as she stared intently at Daniel, watching closely for his reaction.

Daniel looked at her surprised "me?" he asked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing

"When I was with Walter, you were there, when I was with Henry…you were there. This was the first time that I was with someone, and you weren't there"

"It wasn't easy breaking it off with Henry, that's why I said I needed you there" she said as she pushed a finger into his chest and smiled

Daniel looked at her softly, instantly regret filled him for leaving her.

"I'm so sorry Betty" he said as he looked at her with regret and sincerenss in his voice.

Betty nodded "I know" she said quietly

"So you never told me why you left" Betty said as she looked at Daniel

Daniel paused for a moment, he knew he had to tell her how he felt, if there was ever a better moment, it was now.

"I left because of you" he said simply

A look up surprise and hurt moved over Betty's face.

"What?" she said as she started to take a step back from Daniel 'what did I do?" she asked hurt in her voice

"Did I do something to make you angry, you could have just told me"

Daniel took a step forward to her "I left because.." he paused " because I'm in love with you Betty" he said

Betty looked at him, surprise in her face, Daniel continued

"After Henry left...the first time" Daniel rolled his eyes "and we started spending time together I realized how much I enjoyed being with you. It was different with you than with anyone else. After a while, I realized I was in love with you but then Henry came back and you wanted to make it work….I just couldn't go through what I went through with Sophia again" he said as he watched her closely

"oh Daniel…." Betty said as she shook her head 'why didn't you say anything to me?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders 'you looked so happy and I couldn't take that away from you."

Betty smiled and took a step towards Daniel so she was standing in front of him. She held his jacket in her hands and as she fingered with it, Daniel looked down at her as he watched her. "When I realized things were different with Henry, I knew it was because you weren't there, but I also realized that I love you too Daniel"

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around Betty "Are you sure?" he asked excitedly

Betty smiled, trying to contain her excitement and nodded just before Daniel swept her in his arms lifting her off the ground and turning her around excitedly

Betty laughed and looked at him lovingly

"Betty you've made me the happiest man" he said as he set her down

Betty giggled as she wrapped her arms around him

Daniel tilted his head down towards Betty "So..were just a couple of people that happen to be in love with eachother?" he asked softly as his lips grazed her lips.

"Hmm" Betty said as she nodded

Daniel reached down and kissed her soft and lovingly, all of the emotions he had held pouring out of him.

When they heard a shuffle they both turned and found Betty's family standing at the door watching them

"I told you we should go" Ignacio said glaring at his family

"Daniel should get used to it, he's family now" Hilda said as she waved at Ignacio's comment

Daniel looked back at Betty "Its always going to be like this isn't it?" he asked

"yeah, why is that a problem?" she asked as she smiled at him

Daniel smiled warmly at her as he looked down at her "I wouldn't have it any other way" he said as he reached in for another kiss.

The End.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone,

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I had some requests for a prologue so if you have any ideas let me know!

Thanks!


End file.
